Dark's Prank
by DNAngelFangirl
Summary: What happens when Dark finds out Krad's big secret? Based on a joke my friend and I came up with. Rates and Reviews are greatly welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy the chaos!


"What should I do today?" Dark said aloud, running a hand through his purple hair.

Everyone was gone today, except for him and Krad. Daisuke was at school, Emiko and Towa were out shopping, and Kosuke and Daiki were just out. The phantom thief sat on the living room couch, watching an anime marathon that happened to be on. As far as he knew from what he had watched, and the title, it was about space pirates. And he was intrigued by it.

Sighing, he stood up and walked over to the kitchen, stealing a soda from the fridge. After relishing in the first sip as it passed his over his tongue, an idea popped into his mind. Smirking, he walked over to the hallway and made his way towards his room. Except when he got there, he passed it.

He was headed to Krad's room.

The door was cracked open slightly, enough for Dark to see in. Peeking through, the thief saw his blonde counterpart sitting on his bed. Krad had his hair in its usual ponytail, a white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants on. in his hands was a small book. The blonde had a smile on his face, as if he had been looking at something cute. With the position of the room, Dark couldn't really see the cover.

What was the blonde reading? Could it be yet another book on how to defeat the purplenette? Dark smirked at the thought. He was too good to be killed by the homicidal angel. Besides, over 400 years of battles between them and are they dead yet? Nope.

Far from it. Once they had been separated from their tamers, they agreed that they wouldn't kill each other and that they'd fight at the thefts. Just to give the onlookers and the camera crew a good show.

Without so much as a coutosy knock, Dark opened the door fully and walked in. The blonde immediately looked up at the intruder with a surprised look on on his face, hiding the book underneath his pillow.

"W-w-what are you doing, Mousy?!" Krad demanded as he stood up. "I told you to leave me alone today!"

"I got bored," Dark took another sip of his soda. He leaned to the right of Krad and looked at the pillow. The book lay underneath it, just waiting to be discovered by the thief. Pointing to it, Dark asked the blonde, "So, what was the book you were reading?"

Krad's face lit up in a brilliant red. The wide eyed angel shifted uncomfortably, replying, "Just...um...something Master Satoshi gave me a while ago to read. Nothing more."

Dark raised and eyebrow. Usually, if someone were to use that tone of voice and body language, they would be hiding something. He'd seen it all too often. Most of the time by Daisuke.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took a look?" Dark strolled casually past Krad and grabbed one end of the pillow. As he was lifting it up, the blonde was trying to pry the thief off the pillow.

"GET OUT MOUSY!" Krad yelled.

Dark just kept trying to push the blonde off of him and see the book under the pillow. After a minute of struggling, Dark thrusted his forearm into Krad's chest one final time and the blonde fell back. The blonde shoved the purplenette back and both angels fell to the floor. Dark had the pillow in one hand and his soda in the other. The entire time he hadn't spilled a drop of his drink.

"Success!" Dark held the pillow high in the air as he stood. He threw it on top of Krad, who still sat on the floor, and went straight for the book. He took it in his hand and read the title aloud. "'The Complete Guide to Everything Cats'!" That made the thief almost fall over laughing. "KRAD'S A CAT LOVER!" he began to chant over and over, dancing around the room.

Krad stood up and ripped the book from the thief's hands. "Get. Out. NOW!" he threw the pillow at Dark and the thief strategically dodged it, taking a sip of his soda in the process. The homicidal blonde kept throwing anything he could at the purplenette and chased the thief out of the room. The blonde stood in the hall, red with fury, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS MOUSY, I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

Dark laughed as he entered the living room. Emiko and Towa stood in the kitchen and dining room, balancing bags of groceries in their arms. The thief crossed the room and sat on the couch, taking a sip of soda.

"What was all that commotion?" Emiko asked as everyone sat their bags on the table.

"Oh, Krad was just having one of his fits again." Dark smirked as the theme of the anime added some background music to the conversation.

"What did he mean by telling anyone? What was that?" Towa asked as the two women began putting the goceries away.

"Inside joke," Dark replied. That's when the idea came into his head. He knew just how to make Krad's life even better. Smirking, he walked to his room, shouting at the women behind him, "I'll be in my room if you need me!"

Dark walked into his room, but not before smiling widely at Krad. The blonde was fnishing picking up the things he threw at the thief earlier.

"Hey, Krad." Dark said in a mockingly sexy way.

"Shut up and never talk to me ever again." the homocidal blonde hissed and slammed his door shut. Shrugging, Dark walked into his room and shut the door. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Time to get to work," he said.

~That Night~

It was around midnight. Everyone had long gone to bed and were fast asleep. Everyone except for a certain thief.

He opened his bedroom door silently and snuck into the hallway. Entering stealth mode, he opened Krad's rom door and walked in. Dark went up to his other half's bed: the blonde was sleeping soundly.

"Perfect," Dark whispered to himself, pulling out his feather. "All according to plan."

After a few spells, Dark left the blonde's room quickly and quietly and returned to the safety of his bedroom.

He just hoped the safety would last him through the day.

~Saturday Morning~

"Morning, everyone," Daisuke walked into the room, scratching his stomach like he did every morning.

"Good morning, Dai," Emiko chirped and hugged her son. After greeting the others in the room (Kosuke, Daiki, and Towa) he took a spot next to Dark and yawned.

"How'd you sleep?" Dark asked.

"Okay," Daisuke replied. "Wiz kept waking me up."

"Sorry to hear that." Dark said.

Everyone kept on watching the television. The news was reporting that Dark had yet another theft that night. Emiko and Towa were just about finished making pancakes for everyone when...

"DDDDAAAARRRRKKKK MMMMOOOOUUUUSSSSYYYY!" a voice rang through the house, almost busting everyone's ear drums.

"What was that?!" Towa asked as everyone looked to the hallway. Kosuke, Daiki, and Daisuke all stood up and looked as well.

"Krad's up." Dark said casually. Everyone looked at him.

"What did you do this time?" Emiko asked. Dark didn't have to answer. As soon as she finished, the sound of booming footsteps filled the silence (except for the news) and got closer. Krad walked into the room, face red with fury and embarrasment, scoling at Dark. Once Dark saw his other half, he fell over, crying and laughing.

Krad looked like himself, but with a few things different. Dark had, late the night before, used his magic to give Krad a pair of white cat ears and a tail to match. Not fake ones eather: the real ones like you see in the animes. His shirt he wore was like the "I Heart NY" shirts, but instead of NY, it had a picture of a cat.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Krad demanded.

Dark tried to answer, trying to catch his breath. "I-I-" he burst out laughing again.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A CAT BOY!" the blonde jumped over the couch and grabbed the thief by his shirt collar. The purplenette couldn't stop laughing.

"Why did you do this?!" Kosuke asked.

"You know that is not how you are supposed to use your powers!" Daiki scolded.

"Oh, this isn't it!" Krad, still holding onto Dark's collar, lead everyone to his room.

Plastered onto the walls was pictures of cats. Every kind of cat no less! On the blonde's bed were at least five cat plushies and the bookshelf was half filled with cat books. Everyone, but Krad, was trying not to laugh. Dark, on the other hand...well, you already know.

"What is this?!" Emiko asked the thief.

Finally, after uncontrollable fits of laughter, and possibly a horrible case of hiccups, Dark finally spoke.

"KRAD IS A CAT LOVER! SO I TURNED HIM INTO A CAT!" Dark died of laughter once again.

"OH YOU ARE DEAD MOUSY!" Krad hissed, forming a sword out of one of his feathers and holding it up to the thief's neck. "When I am done with you, no one will be able to recognize you."

"Wait!" Emiko stopped everyone. "I know Dark has done something bad, and he'll reverse it, but-"

"I can't," Dark said, recovering from his laughter. "The spell is pretty much irreversible."

"WHAT?!" Krad almost stabbed the thief then and there.

"Sorry," Dark apologized.

"Fine then. We'll just have to cope. Dark, I want you to take down these pictures now and try to find a spell to reverse this As for Krad, I guess we can hide the cat ears and tail when we go out." She and everyone else left, leaving the two angels alone.

Krad growled at Dark, putting his sword away. "You're dead."

"Really?" the purplenette replied, beginning to take down the pictures.

"You realize that you are the mouse and I am the cat, right?" the blonde hissed, his ears and tail twitching.

"Don't care," Dark shoved a few pictures into the blonde's arms. "Do what you want with these. I have no use for them."

Krad growled and placed the pictures on the desk. "Place them here and I'll dispose of them properly later." the blonde left.

Dark smiled and hummed a tune as he took down the pictures. He had recognized the tune from the popular online meme, NyanCat. Everything worked out in his prank. Sure, the thief was sure to get it later, but it was well worth it.

* * *

**A/N: This is a joke me and my best friend made up a while ago. I've been meaning to write a one-shot for it, but kept putting it off. So when the DA Ranger Group held a contest that was for a humor fanfic contest, Mr. Opportunity was knocking. And I answered.**

**Sorry for the mild language (only two words, I think). I think it heightened the story.**

**If you want me to do another one with Krad getting revenge, I will. Just tell me.**

**I don't DNAngel. If I did, I would be married to Dark already.**


End file.
